


Арбузный смузи

by VivienTeLin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantastic, Gen, Mercy - Freeform, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Professional Killers, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienTeLin/pseuds/VivienTeLin
Summary: Он - идеальный убийца, инструмент в руках хозяина. Он ничего не чувствует, ничего не помнит, никогда не сомневается. Он всегда идеально выполняет свои задания... Или нет?





	Арбузный смузи

“Я неэффективен. Сомнения занимают мое сознание. Я думаю о причинах, по которым меня не отправили на переподготовку.

Я должен собраться. Если я выполню задание…

Я думаю “если”.

Он замер посреди людского потока. Постоял, глубоко дыша, оглядываясь, словно заблудившись. Ряды прилавков превращали тротуар в узкую тропу, запахи жареного мяса и специй смешивались с ароматом цветов, между огромными горшками ютились обшарпанные столики уличного кафе.

Его толкнули, сгорбленная старуха поковыляла дальше, опираясь на клюку, девушка рядом с ней оглянулась, улыбнулась смущенно, разводя руками. Он кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

Социальная приемлемость. Ее он еще мог изображать… До какой-то степени.

“Я не справлюсь. Это предполагается? Собираются ли меня утилизировать? Мне нужен всего лишь еще один курс, и мой разум снова будет чист, как всегда. Я даже почти не нарушаю плановое расписание. Я не нарушал приказ…”

Он знал, что лжет сам себе. Он должен был устранить последнюю цель сразу, а не позволять ей написать завещание. Он не должен был подбирать детский дневник, оставшийся в поезде, который он заставил сойти с путей.

Он все еще считался Чистым, но уже не был одним из них. Он начал задумываться. Чувствовать. Сожалеть.

Это не прощалось.

“Если я выполню задание, мне позволят пройти переподготовку и все будет в порядке”.

Он надеялся, и это уже означало, что он безнадежен.

***

Цель ждала его под пестрым тентом кафе, тянула ярко-розовый напиток через трубочку. Он должен был наблюдать издали, выбирая нужный момент для устранения. Он все сделал правильно, она не могла опознать его. Не могла даже увидеть.

Она подняла руку, помахала. Сложила пальцы в последовательность “намерение”, “друг”, “говорить”.

Он должен был это проигнорировать.

Он подошел к ней.

— Привет! Смузи будешь? Я заказала второй, тоже арбузный. Ты любишь такие?

У нее были зеленые глаза и темные волосы. На снимке наоборот, но это не имело значения. Он знал, что заказали именно ее. Она знала, что он пришел за ней.

“Зачем она говорит со мной?”

На столик опустили второй стакан, дружелюбно улыбнулась официантка:

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, спасибо.

Цель смотрела на него. Он не мог точно определить выражение. Сочувствие? Жалость?

Страха в ее глазах определенно не было.

Она уверена, что он ее не убьет?

Если его нулевая эффективность очевидна цели, то хозяин тоже знает об этом. Значит, следом послали другого.

“Значит, я уже мертв”.

— Попробуй хоть, — она придвинула к нему стакан. — Обидно будет не узнать, любишь ли ты арбуз.

Сладкая, освежающая вода. Нравится ли она ему? Что вообще означает слово “нравится”?

Что нравилось ему до превращения в одного из Чистых?

— Ты похож на Кая, только что вышедшего из дворца Снежной Королевы, — улыбнулась цель, накрыла его ладонь своей. — У тебя нет имени, верно? Давай я буду звать тебя Каем?

Хозяин звал его иначе, но это не было именем. Только названием вещи.

Он кивнул.

“Зачем? Она все равно умрет, и я тоже. Я провалю задание. Уже провалил”.

Он еще мог промолчать. Встать. Уйти. Убить ее медленной инъекцией, прямо сейчас.

— Почему тебя назначили моей целью? — спросил он, и это было равносильно самоубийству.

— Потому что я была в том поезде, — улыбнулась она. — Потому что я внучка человека, которого ты убил на полчаса позже, чем должен был. Потому что мне не нравятся безвольные куклы, какой ты был.

— Какой я являюсь.

— Тогда ты бы со мной не говорил. Слушай, Кай. Ты ведь хочешь жить? И я тоже. А еще я хочу, чтобы никто больше не проходил вашу подготовку. Чтобы никого не ломали так, как тебя. Помоги мне. Этого они точно не ожидают.

— Я неэффективен. Я проиграю полноценному Чистому.

Она засмеялась, сжала его руку. Указала на стакан:

— Вкусно?

Он неуверенно кивнул.

— Значит, не проиграешь. Человек не проигрывает ходячему чувству долга.

Он хотел бы верить, что она права.

***

Он мог бы увести ее улицами и затеряться в толпе, но дублер мог получить приказ не считаться с гражданскими потерями.

Он мог бы вывести ее на крыши и так добраться до границы зоны наблюдения, но этот путь должны были перекрыть первым.

Он нырнул в узкий переулок, спускающийся к каналу. Каждый миг ждал нападения, но успел сесть в лодку и уложить на дно цель, которую мысленно называл Гердой.

Он не должен был знать сказку, о которой она говорила, но почему-то знал.

Память. При первых признаках, что она возвращается, ты должен явиться уже не на переподготовку, а на утилизацию.

Никто не являлся.

В них выстрелили сверху, Чистый сидел на поднимающейся из воды балке, как птица. Он не мог промахнуться, целя именно туда, куда дернется заметивший его человек.

Но Кай не был нормальным человеком.

Он не попытался спастись, а прыгнул, толкая лодку, так что та перевернулась, позволяя Герде спрятаться под ней.

Опора под ногой, вторая. Складной нож в руке. Враг слишком близко, единственный шанс увернуться — упасть назад, ухватиться за покрышки, нанизанные на сваю. Уже оттуда ударить по щиколотке, отскочить… Нет, напасть снова. Нарушить правила спарринга, не отступая. Едва избежав удара в голову, дернуть за ногу.

Мальчишка, отправленный за ним, взмахнул руками и рухнул в воду, подняв тучу брызг.

Кай нырнул следом.

Чистые не сомневаются.

Чистые не помнят прошлого.

Чистые не проигрывают людям.

Привычные аксиомы тонули вместе с раненым врагом.

— Вытащи его! — Герда быстро гребла к ним. — Он такой же, как ты.

Он подчинился раньше, чем подумал — слишком уверенный голос, не допускающий сомнений. Замер, уже взяв противника в захват. Задумался. Сообщил:

— Мне не нравится твой приказ.

— Ты можешь ему не следовать. Но мальчишку жалко.

“Он такой же, как я?

Он такой же, каким я был вчера.

Хотел бы я, чтобы меня спасли вот так?”

Он заглянул в равнодушное лицо, перекинул нож в руке.

"Нет".

Кровь расползлась по зеленой воде мутной кляксой.

Герда только вздохнула. Потянула за рукав.

— Идем, горюшко. У меня дом в трущобах, там можно спрятаться.

Он поднял голову.

— А там есть арбузный смузи?


End file.
